Velvet
by lunalustgood
Summary: *Draco looked into her eyes deeply. "Do me like you did me in third year," he said quietly. Hermione slapped him across the face with all the force she had.* The Head Boy and Head Girl decide to indulge in some drunken holiday er..."fun." IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SOUR STAY AWAY FROM THIS LEMON. One-shot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a one-shot of Dramione in a different perspective. It's a smut, you have been warned! Also, I am pro-safe sex. Pro-condoms. Let us assume then, shall we, that the Head Boy and Girl are responsible enough to cast protection charms around them so that they can't get pregnant or infected from disease. ALL OF MY STORIES REVOLVE AROUND ***CONSENSUAL*** SEXY TIME. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: God bless J.K. Rowling for creating Draco, Hermione and the world of Harry Potter. I am just a humble writer, hoping to turn you on.

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way to the common room he shared with Hermione Granger, them being this year's Head Boy and Girl. The corridor was decorated in red and gold, and surrounded with mistle toe, and he saw fluffy snow falling gently on the grounds from the window.

He reached a portrait of a rather pale wizard wearing two gloves, one red and gold, the other green and silver. Draco muttered the password before climbing through the portrait hole. The first thing he saw was Hermione lying on the floor, smiling at the ceiling, her breasts spilling out of a sleeveless red shirt. Draco's eyes shifted to the half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey a few feet away.

"Been enjoying yourself, have you," he said coldly. He saw Hermione's eyes widen, and she sat up. Not bothering to look away from her cleavage, Draco put his hands in his pockets, and waited to determine how drunk Hermione was.

Hermione ran to Draco with something small in her hand and then raising it above them exclaimed, "Mistle toe! Now we have to kiss!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. Although he had heard rumours of Hermione shagging Krum, he doubt that she was anywhere close to sober considering he had tried to snog her at least twice a day for a month and she had refused. Draco snorted.

"Let's sit and get you to calm down, shall we?" he said.

"You know what you make me think of?" Hermione asked. Draco said nothing.

"Velvet," she whispered happily, gently caressing his cheek with a finger. She laughed drunkenly, accidentally kicking the half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey. Draco could not help but grin, and did not decline Hermione's offers of drink once she had mysteriously found a second bottle.

IIIII

He was feeling tired now, laziness seeping through his pores, while he lay on the carpeted floor of the common room. The Fire Whiskey made him feel warm and he had a strong desire to fall asleep there, on the floor. Hermione however, only seemed to have more energy from the liquor, and jumped on top of Draco, straddling him.

"I want you," she said, and began to lightly touch her breasts, which were now dangerously close to being fully exposed.

"I want you too," Draco grinned lazily, "But, you're too drunk..." he trailed off. Hermione put a finger to his mouth and began unbuttoning his shirt. He did not stop her. She rest her hands on the muscles of his stomach, and then let them explore the rest of his torso, softly brushing against his nipples.

Next she stood up and took off her tight pants and underwear, and went back to straddling him through his pants. Without even touching her Draco knew she was soaking wet. Hermione lowered her face and kissed him, hard. She thrashed her tongue around in his mouth and bit his bottom lip. Draco lifted her shirt over her head and saw her breasts bursting through her lacy bra, her light brown nipples peeking through. He moaned and took off her bra and began to fondle her gently.

"Take your pants off. Faster." Hermione said, watching him struggle on the floor. The moment his silk boxers fell Hermione put her mouth on Draco's erection, licking the shaft and encircling the tip. She cupped his balls and cradled them, before squeezing on them tightly.

"I want to fuck," he said. It was not a request.

"Shut up," she said, got back on top of him, and began riding him. Draco watched her move up and down, her breasts bouncing, her slim hands on his chest for support. Hermione bit her lip, trying to be coy. Draco gave her behind a sharp smack.

"That _hurt_," she said through gritted teeth.

"Good," he growled in response. Hermione pulled on his hair and Draco then pulled hers until her head moved back slightly.

"I'm sorry," he cooed. He rubbed her breasts as if to calm her, and she panted, riding him slowly now, in circular movements.

"You want to be called Draco," Hermione whispered smugly, and then lowered her head to his, "but you'll always be _Malfoy_to me," she snarled.

Draco looked into her eyes deeply. "Do me like you did me in third year," he said quietly. Hermione slapped him across the face with all the force she had.

"Again," he said. She slapped him again. Then she slapped his chest lightly and he smacked her behind again, surprising her.

"Faster, I'm going to come," Hermione said.

"Slower, I'm not going anywhere yet," he replied.


End file.
